Furby Frend
by DREIGNUS
Summary: Snape ahora trae un Furby! la conti nuación de Tamagochi Frend. OneShot.


Ninguno de los personajes de H.P. me pertenece, son de J.K. Rowling

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULOS DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS :3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

"**Furby Frend"**

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Snape estaba rondando los pasillos como acostumbraba, cuando se sonrió al ver a un grupo de chicas, de Gryfindor para ser exactos.

Así que tan sigiloso como elegante, se coloco justo tras ellas.

-Buenas noches-

-HAAA!!!- gritaron las chicas del susto, dando un salto hacia atrás, justo para ver con horror a Snape, que les veía fríamente con desprecio.

-P-profesor Snape!!- gritaron algunas retrocediendo asustadas.

-20 puntos menos a Gryfindor por estar fuera de horas en los pasillos y 20 puntos menos por gritar en horas inapropiadas…- pausa dramática- A cada una- añadió con una mueca fría y malévola.

-¿!QUÉE?¡- gritaron las chicas entre atonitas y molestas.

-Eso es injusto!- grito una furiosa.

-¿Por que es tan cruel?- le dijo otra.

Snape seguía escuchando sus quejas, sonriéndose malignamente.

Fue ahí donde las chicas supieron que mejor se hubiesen callado.

-50 puntos menos a cada una, por alzarle la voz a un maestro- dijo mas que complacido.

Las chicas se quedaron mudas, eran 90 puntos por cada una, y la única que contó y sumo, calculo que 90 x 5 es igual a … 450 puntos menos para Gryfindor.

Snape amplio su mueca torcida, esas caras eran poesía pura.

Una de las chicas iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero su compañera se la cubrió de inmediato, y las chicas se apresuraron a retirarse en silencio, bastante cabreadas.

-10 puntos menos para Gryfindor por correr en los pasillos- añadió en un tono perfectamente audible, apenas las chicas estaban a 2 metros de él.

El grupo se detuvo en seco, parecía que querían girarse a decirle sus verdades, pero siguieron su andar, ahora caminando, lento, muy lento.

Snape estaba mas que complacido, habia roto su propio record en una noche, McGonagall estaría hecha una cabra en la mañana.

Se dio la vuelta con su usual elegancia, listo para irse a dormir, cuando…

/POCK!/

-Ag!- Snape se giro furioso, alguien ó mejor dicho, esas Gryfindor (¿Quién mas?) le habían arrojado algo a la cabeza, y le habia dado de lleno.

-Mocosas insolentes…- murmuro mas cabreado, las chicas ya no estaban, al parecer se dieron a la fuga después del ataque contra su dignidad y grandeza.

Snape buco con la mirada, que era lo que lo habia golpeado, fue cuando vio una pelusa de color rosa en el suelo.

Alzo la ceja extrañado, y la tomo, era suave al tacto.

"Eso explica por que no me dolió tanto" se dijo molesto, deseoso de encontrar a esas mocosas mañana, ha, esas niñas no sabían que el era de memoria excelente, así que ya pagarían con su vida, bueno, quizás solo las torturaría, rayos, tampoco eso, bueno, al menos podría castigarlas.

Snape frunció el seño asqueado, habia dado la vuelta a la pelusa, y noto que esta tenia unas orejitas largas muy lindas, unos ojitos encantadores, con largas y coquetas pestañas, y unos labios en forma de pico, que le sonreían de forma inocente.

"Que asqueroso" pensó molesto, y ya lo iba a desaparecer con su varita.

-_Snape apesta_- dijo la pelusa en una melodiosa y graciosa voz.

Snape se quedo de palo ¿Acaso esa cosa le habia hablado? ¿Estaba viva?

Lo miro con recelo.

-Tu, habla, ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Snape molesto, esa pelusa lo habia insultado.

-_Tú, habla, ¿Quién eres?_- repitió la pelusa rosada.

Snape la fulmino, y le dedico su peor mirada.

-Yo pregunte primero, responde- le dijo Snape en tono amenazante.

- _Yo pregunte primero, responde _- repitió la pelusa.

-¿Con quien crees que te metes asquerosa bola de pelo?- le dijo Snape casi estrangulándolo del cuello.

-¿_Con quien crees que te metes asquerosa bola de pelo?_- repitió sin pena la pelusa.

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?- bramo Snape furioso, ya con Crusio listo en su varita.

_-¿Cómo me llamaste?-_ repitió la pelusa muy feliz.

Snape ya estaba por desintegrarla, cuando recapacito en lo que la pelusa decía.

"Solo esta repitiendo lo que digo" pensó mas calmado, pero aun queriendo estrangular a esa cosa.

Lo pensó unos segundos.

-Potter apesta- dijo Snape serio.

-_Potter apesta_- repitió la pelusa.

Snape se sonrió divertido.

-Dumbledore esta loco- dijo Snape sonriendo.

_-Dumbledore esta loco-_ repitió la pelusa.

Snape se sonrió, al parecer esa cosa ya le estaba agradando.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

-_Snape es el mejor_- decía la pelusa alegremente.

-_Snape esta en lo cierto siempre_-

-_Dumbledore esta loco por decir que no puede quitar 450 puntos a los estupidos Gryfindor_-

-_Potter apesta_-

-_Y Dumbledore también_- añadió al final.

Snape estaba muy feliz en su cuarto, escuchando a la pelusa hablar, ya habia encontrado los botone para programarla, su modalidad era muy parecida a la de su huevo.

Ya habia descubierto que podía repetir una frase grabada varias veces, al parecer su limite eran 5 diferentes, las cuales se podían repetir constantemente, no por mas de 5 minutos.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

-_Snape apesta-_

Toda la clase se quedo petrificada ¿Habían escuchado bien? ¿Alguien habia cometido un suicidio?

_-Snape apesta de verdad_-

"Ho, rayos" pensaron los Gryfindor, que sudaron frió, mientras los Slytherin los veían entre sorprendidos, y burlescos.

Snape levanto su rostro ensombrecido, lleno de odio, estaba revisando unos pergaminos de primero, cuando escucho el primer insulto.

_-Snape es un imbecil-_

Snape se levanto de golpe de su asiento, y miro a los Gryfindor, mas claramente a Harry, con desprecio absoluto.

-30 puntos menos a Gryfindor por insultar aun profesor!- bramo furioso.

-Pero nosotros no hemos sido!- dijo Hermione sorprendida, y no era la única.

_-Snape me la pela-_ repitió la vocecita, que ya escuchándola bien, venia del lado de los Gryfindor.

Snape ensombreció su mirada, los Gryfindor tragaron saliva con horror, y los Slytherin no sabían si reír o carcajearse.

-70 puntos menos a Gryfindor por faltarme el respeto por cuarta vez en esta clase!- grito golpeando la mesa de la primera fila, donde estaban Neville y Hermione, que retrocedieron un paso asustados.

_-Snape eres un imbecil si crees que con eso me asustas-_

"Ho, ho" pensaron los Gryfindor ahora si.

-TODOS LOS GRYFINDOR ESTAN EXPULSADOS DE MI CLASE AHORA!!! FUERAA!!!-

-------------------------------15 minutos después-----------------------------------------

Snape ya habia dado la salida a los de Slytherin, ya que los de Gryfindor se habían retirado casi huyendo, así que estaba desapareciendo lo último de las pociones que esos habían dejado.

Cuando se detuvo en una mesa, específicamente la penúltima, se agacho, y tomo, por debajo de la mesa, una cosa, que parecía una pelusa rosa.

-Bien hecho, ahora solo nos faltan 350 puntos, de los 450 que Dumbledore me negó- dijo Snape sonriéndole a su querida pelusa, de una forma muy malévola.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

McGonogall estaba aplastando con demencia su sombrero, sus manos lo estrujaban con fuerza increíble, estaba mas furiosa que nunca en su vida, habían perdido casi 600 puntos en menos de una semana.

Y Snape estaba mas feliz que en toda su vida.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

-¿Entonces, seguro que no sabes de donde viene esa voz?- pregunto Dumbledore sonriendo a Snape, que habia citado en su despacho.

Snape alzo una ceja, se veía muy extrañado, o al menos eso aparentaba, y muy bien.

-¿Quieres que sepa de donde viene una voz que se la pasa insultándome en clase?- pregunto Snape molesto.

-Bueno, solo era curiosidad, ¿Crees que sea algún fantasma o algo así?- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo tan gentil como siempre.

-No sé, pero ¿Acaso Filtch no lo a encontrado?- pregunto Snape molesto.

-No, al parecer esa cosa es muy escurridiza- sonrió Dumbledore.

-_Nunca me atraparas viejo loco-_

-HE?- Dumbledore y Snape se miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- pregunto Snape serio, con varita en mano.

-Ho,jojo, si, parece que nuestro nuevo huésped a podido entrar aquí, vaya, vaya- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo muy divertido.

-No creo que sea para risa Dumbledore, esa cosa se la a pasado insultándome desde que llego!- el reclamo Snape molesto.

-Ho, seguro solo quiere jugar, déjalo así, le diré a McGonagall que ya se descubrió al culpable, bueno, creo que eso es todo, puedes retirarte si lo deseas- le sonrió Dumbledore.

Snape le vio molesto, y salio a grandes zancadas del despacho, serrando la puerta con fuerza.

Snape se encamino a su habitación, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, saco a la pelusa de su larga túnica, y la encogió de nuevo, para guardarla en su bolsillo.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Snape paseaba por los pasillos, se dirigía en dirección de su despacho, pero no pudo evitar reír por dentro, al ver a casi todos los Gryfindor buscar a "la cosa" que les habia costado ya 850 puntos.

"Y voy por los mil" pensó Snape sonriendo, al ver a Harry y Ron pasar frente a el.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

_-Vieja loca McGonagall-_

La querida mencionada, se giro furiosa en dirección a donde la llamaron, no habia nada, "la cosa" como le decían, se habia esfumado.

Pateo molesta el suelo, y siguió su camino.

Y en eso, Snape salio de una esquina, y se sonríe divertido.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Estaba Snape en su cuarto, mirando su pelusa ¿De que otra manera llamarla si eso era?

En fin, la estaba mirando con detenimiento, y saco su varita, y de una fácil maniobra, cambio el rosa peluche, por el verde Slytherin.

-Así esta mejor- se dijo sonriendo satisfecho, cambio el pico amarillo por uno plateado y también le puso una cadenita para que no se le perdiera.

Ho, si, extrañaba mucho su huevo.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Snape paseaba feliz de la vida, por los pasillos, habia logrado su objetivo, 1.020 puntos menos para Gryfindor, ahora ni si quiera la copa de Quiditch los salvaba.

Y por cierto, McGonagall se habia comido su sombrero del coraje.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

-Ho, no- dijo Snape mirando a su querida pelusa.

La agarro y la sacudió un poco.

Nada.

-No de nuevo- dijo molesto, y lo volteo para presionar los botones, quizás y podría servir de algo.

_-Pila baja…-_ murmuro en tono apagado su querida pelusa, y ya no dijo mas.

Snape se quedo de palo.

¿Pila? ¿Otra vez eso? ¿¡Qué jodidos era esa Pila!?

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Por segunda vez en su vida, Dumbledore no sabia que hacer.

De nuevo, estaba junto a Snape, en el borde de los jardines.

Y de nuevo, mejor pregunto.

-Em… Severus…- lo llamo en voz baja, no quería ser impropio de nuevo.

-Dumbledore, que parte de "Entierro" ¿No entiendes?- pregunto Snape molesto, enterrando a su querida pelusa, aun lado de huevo.

Fin…

Agradezco a HermioneBlack88 por la idea. Gracias.

Hola!

Espero que les gustara esta continuación, como dije anteriormente, no es una obra de arte, sino un ahistoria para pasar un grato momento.

Suerte a todos!


End file.
